<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway Date by yrrosoban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668939">Runaway Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban'>yrrosoban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Runaway [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, JaeYong - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Taeyong &amp; Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, M/M, mafia, nomin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong ditches the date his father had fixed for him.</p><p>But turns out that his date is one of a kind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Runaway [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaway Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong was pissed. Actually furious would be the best term to express his feelings right now.  </p><p><em> Fuck this date! </em> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was the rightful heir of the Red Moon mafia gang, one of the biggest one in the south Korean underworld. Everyone feared him, like they had seen a ghost. Gang members respected him for what he was. And Taeyong took pride in it. There wasn’t another one who would dare going against him. He was skilled in every possible way to fight, but his specially had always been knives &amp; blades. Even rival gangs had to think twice before plotting  anything against Red Moon. Taeyong was that dangerous behind his kitty look. After all, he was the next leader of Red Moon, after his father. Even after all these Lee Taeyong was a total softie for his younger brother, Lee Jeno. Anyone would be deceived if they saw two Lee brothers having their moment. Anyone would mistake them for university flower boys. Well, at least it was true for one if the Lee brothers. Lee Jeno was the first year Dance major at SMU. Unlike his brother, he was totally away from mafia world. Taeyong never let him join, &amp; he never tried to. But one thing he promised that, if the day comes when his brother’s gonna need him, he wouldn’t back off. He loved his brother that much. Anyway, now back to the main story! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>4hours earlier~</em> </strong>
</p><p>The thing was, Jeno had a crush. And valentines day was almost knocking at the door. He was out of ideas to propose his crush for a date, when Taeyong called him. </p><p>TY: Nono! Where are you?! </p><p>JN: huh? Hyung? I’m at the uni. What happened? Do you need something? </p><p>TY: Well I do! I need to see my lil brother to recharge my energy!  </p><p>JN: Hyungg!!! If anyone heard u talking like that they might mistake you for a flower boy again!  </p><p>TY: shhhsh kid. Let them think whatever they want! Anygay! Where are u exactly? I’m in front of your locker. </p><p>JN:…… you’re already here? Aish hyung! U should’ve tell me earlier! </p><p>TY: well I forgot! Now come fast, I’ve a bitch face to meet after this -_- </p><p>JN: wait.. Is this about the new treaty? Never mind, wait 2mins! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was tapping his foot restlessly while waiting for Jeno. He noticed the amount of look he was getting, from both boys &amp; girls. But he paid no heeds to them. They’d scurry off once they found out his identity. So he decided to wait for his brother as he messaged his right hand Yuta about the meeting he would attend in a few hours from now. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung!” Jeno was almost panting as if he ran half a mile. “Ya Ya Ya! I told u not to run unless it’s necessary! It hasn’t even a month u screwed up ur ankle!” Taeyong scolded Jeno like a mother hen, to which Jeno only showed his crescent moon eyes. “So what made u bored hyung? You just saw me this morning.” Jeno asked Taeyong as he pulled his hyung toward the cafeteria. “Well, your father had tried to set me up on a date again with one of his friend’s son, &amp; I said “Screw this date”, so I am here on a date with my lil brother!” Taeyong said it in one go, ending with a huff. Jeno laughed out watching his brother’s pouty face. Who’d believe this person’s the next Leader of their gang. “Hyung, he is your father too. &amp; besides I wouldn’t mind having a brother-in-law  in the house u know?” Jeno teased Taeyong making his eyes narrow at Jeno. “Ya, I don’t need anyone! &amp; I’m good as I am now! Besides think about yourself kid. When are you gonna confess to that pink kid?” now Taeyong smirked at his brother as he fired back &amp; Jeno visibly blushed. “Well, very soon! So find someone too hyung! Otherwise you’re gonna have to marry one of my cats later at this rate!” Jeno replied. “Your cats are better than those dates that dad’s fixing up!” Taeyong sighed. “Besides I’m already married to my knives!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t know that cats are better than me in dating business.” Suddenly an unknown voice spoke up from behind the Lee brothers. Both brothers were alarmed &amp; spun back fast asap as Taeyong pulled Jeno behind him using one hand, &amp; the other one already holding a sharp blade to the stranger’s throat. Taeyong’s feature visibly hardened as he saw the stranger didn’t flinch a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“My my! Lee’s already going for my throat!” The stranger tilted his head a little with a small smirk as if there wasn’t any blade pressed against his throat right now. Taeyong usually never asked anyone anything before killing them, but this time he asked, he didn’t want to kill in front of Jeno. He knew Jeno wouldn’t even bat an eyelash, but… he didn’t want Jeno to see it.</p><p> </p><p>So gritted he teeth as he asked as slowly &amp; softly as possible, “Jung. The fuck are you doing here?!” well not so politely. Intruder only chuckled as he straightened his posture, “Well, I’m the one you tried to ditch this mo-” he couldn’t even finish when another voice interrupted them. “Holy shit hyung! What did you do now?!” Jeno was shocked to see his crush walking toward them with a semi-shocked expression.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Wait </em> <em> - H </em> <em> yung? Who hyung?!  </em>“Jeno, isn’t that….?” Asked Taeyong, still cautious of the smirking Jung. “Jaemin?” both Jeno &amp; Taeyong uttered in a confused tone.  </p><p> </p><p><em> So Jung Jaehyun &amp; Jung Jaemin were brother?! Of course the Jungs! How came Taeyong never noticed anything </em> <em> ! </em> The Jung’s were another powerful mafia group in SK. Whose current leader Jung Minhyun was a very close friend of Taeyong’s father, Lee Jonghyun, the current leader of Red Moon. Taeyong should have known this fucker’s gonna track him down. </p><p> </p><p>The pink haired male beamed when he saw Jeno, behind another male. “Jeno! Tae Hyung! When did u come here?!” Jaemin pushed passed his ‘hyung’ &amp; hugged a confused Taeyong who confusedly hugged back the pinkette with one hand, as the other hand was still holding the blade, although not at least at someone’s throat. Taeyong was beyond confused, how come that fucker was related to Jaemin?! Now that he was related to Jaemin, Taeyong’s headache only increased. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do anything Minnie, except for introducing myself to my runaway Date.” Taeyong stilled as he looked at the supposed ‘hyung’ of his younger brother’s crush with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Tae hyung is your date hyung?!” Jaemin almost jumped at his brother shocking other 3males.  </p><p> </p><p>“The hell!” Jeno flinched back when he heard Taeyong almost growled out, but quickly regained his sense as he tried to held back his hyung’s left hand, which was holding the blade. He knew Taeyong’s temper well enough to fear for Jaemin’s brother. On the other hand, Jaemin visibly  gulped as he saw Taeyong eyes turning cold, which was a rare occurrence when Taeyong was with the younger two. Whole cafeteria was now silenced, shocked with the drama ongoing between the Lee brothers &amp; Jung brothers. </p><p> </p><p>“Jung. Jaehyun.” Taeyong tried to act civil, but his eyes gave it away. “I think me ditching the fucking date was enough hint for you to understand that I don’t do dates.”  </p><p> </p><p>“U-uh…h-hyung! I-I mean Tae hyung! He was just joking! Ya Jae Hyung! Say it! U were joking! Right!?” Jaemin tried to talk it out with Taeyong, &amp; Taeyong’s eyes softened a bit when he looked at Jaemin panicking. He sighed, he didn’t intend to act like this. “Jaem-” once again Taeyong couldn’t finish what he started thanks to Jaehyun. “Nah. I wasn’t joking. I actually came here looking for my runaway date.” &amp; he smirked at Taeyong who now regretted his life decision to come here out of all fucking place. &amp; to add fuel to the fire Jaehyun stepped toward him as he said something that froze everyone to their spot. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew I would find you here TaeTae. Huh? The nickname is cute, isn’t it? Just like the owner of the nickname.” &amp; Jaehyun smiled showing his dimples, &amp; Taeyong? Well, the hell broke lose. </p><p> </p><p>Why? <em> Cause nobody called him cute! Cause he wasn’t cute! That fucking Jung! Didn’t he know about Taeyong.  </em> </p><p> </p><p>“The. Fuck!” &amp; before Taeyong could throw a punch toward the dimple guy Jeno back-hugged him tightly to stop him. “Jeno! Fuck! Leave me!” “Hyung please! He’s Jaemin’s brother!” Jeno whisper begged at Taeyong’s ear. &amp; finally Taeyong remembered about the younger’s crush on Jaemin, who was in panic mood now, scolding that dimple idiot. He took a deep breathe to calm himself down, &amp; sensing that Jeno hesitantly let him out after a minute or two. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong took a deep breathe before he started, “Listen Jung. I’ve no fucking inte-“ &amp; again he was interrupted by Jaehyun. But this time by Jaehyun’s lips, which were on Taeyong’s right now.  </p><p> </p><p>Several gasps reached Taeyong’s ears, but Taeyong froze as his mind couldn’t comprehend what the hell was going on, his brain shut down, as he looked at his attacker with wide eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later when Jaehyun broke the kiss he smirked at Taeyong who was still frozen on his spot, lips parted, light pink dust was visible in his chicks. Jaehyun’s dimples appeared again, “I’d love to continue, but I’ve somewhere to be now. So see u later princess!” with that Jaehyun pressed another soft kiss on Taeyong’s chick, before stepping back to look at Taeyong who’s ears were now hot red.  </p><p> </p><p>“I.AM.GONNA.KILL.YOU.U.FUCKER!!!” Taeyong growled out loudly as he lunged toward Jaehyun with the blade clutching tightly on his left hand. Both Jaemin &amp; Jeno lunged toward Taeyong to stop him. &amp; Jaehyun? Well he winked at Taeyong before turning back heading out to his business. Well, rest was the history, Nomin trying to calm down the flustered fuming Cute Taeyong! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present Time~ </strong>
</p><p>Taeyong was still fuming as he was waiting in his office for the meeting. He was furious, embarrassed that he let his guard down in front on that fucker. He swore that he’d break that dimple fucker’s jaw next time he saw him. The kiss was repeatedly playing on his mind which made him more irritated &amp; flustered. He could tell from the rising temperature of his neck &amp; ears that they had gone red again. A small whine left his lips as he remembered about Jeno &amp; Jaemin’s puppy eyes to him. Asking him to forget about that fucker. Well, Jeno was almost making him the sacrificing bull to save his future marriage to Jaemin. &amp; Jaemin? Aish that kid was too cute for Jaemin to reject his puppy eyes. Taeyong sighed for the hundredth times that evening.  </p><p> </p><p><em> The things I do for these kids </em> <em> . </em> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a knock on his door brought him back to the reality. It was Yuta. “Hey Yong, they are here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Great. Make sure I’m alone with the upcoming leader in the room, ask him to leave his men outside the room if he wants this meeting to take place. &amp; I want all of our guards on position outside the room, just in case that bitch face tries to pull something off.” Taeyong instructs Yuta before heading out toward the meeting room. “Yong, let me stay with you. Don’t take this risk.” Yuta’s concerned voice was shrugged off by Taeyong, “It’s okay. My knife is enough for that bitch face” Taeyong smirked at Yuta, &amp; Yuta sighed, “Just be careful, okay?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Always”  </p><p> </p><p>Yuta hurriedly made a few calls to his subordinates to inform about Taeyong’s instruction. &amp; when Taeyong reached in front of the meeting room, he found everything perfectly in order. Without any other word he went inside the meeting room, ignoring the frozen men of the other mafia group. <em> Let’s do this! </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Taeyong almost screamed looking at the dimple fucker’s face in the meeting room, to which Jaehyun’s smirk extended into a smug smile. “Well, don’t be shy Tae! If you wanted us to be alone you could’ve told me so. I wouldn’t reject such an offer, would I?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Listen.U.Asshole. I’ve no interest in YOU. Not even a bit. I would’ve busted those filthy lips of yours if u you weren’t Nana’s brother. You are lucky I love that kid to let you go on- hey! The fuck are you doing?!” Taeyong almost yelled when Jaehyun started walking toward him, making him back away with every step Jaehyun taking forward. “Well, I get it that you’ve no interest in me, but my lips? Nah! It couldn’t be!” jaehyun smirked looking at the male in front of him as a horrified expression adorned Taeyong’s face. <em> Cute </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen! Stay where you are Jung! The fuck are you doing?!?” Taeyong backed away more as he saw the other males smug smile didn’t leave his face. Suddenly Jaehyun lunged forward &amp; grabbed the unprepared &amp; shocked brunettes hand. Taeyong was pulled forward suddenly that he lost his balance &amp; fell straight on Jaehyun, who now tightened his arms around Taeyong, caging Taeyong in an intimate position as he struggled to break free. Taeyong used all his power to break free only to have the arm around him to tighten more. “Fuck! Leave me! I swear I’m gonna kill u if u pull out anything! I wouldn’t even care about Jaemin!” Taeyong struggled more, before Jaehyun suddenly nuzzled in the crook of Taeyong’s neck, which made Taeyong froze. Jaehyun smiled when Taeyong stopped struggling in his hold, he smile turned into a chuckle when Taeyong’s breathe hitched as Jaehyun’s lips made a slight contact to skin over Taeyong’s collarbone. He felt the boy shudder in his hold as his hand one hand now holding Taeyong’s waist securely, &amp; other worked in the first button of Taeyong’s pale blue shirt, exposing his collarbones. Jaehyun started to press small kisses from the boy’s collarbone to the side of his neck as his hand now moved at the back of Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong’s whole body froze the moment he felt Jaehyun’s lips on his skin. As if his brain short-circuited he couldn’t think anything at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>“See, I told you… you love em’, you love my lips. I bet you couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss earlier.” Jaehyun whispered in Taeyong’s ear as he made his way to Taeyong’s jawline. Suddenly Taeyong’s mind started working again as he forcefully pushed away the other male before his hand reached out to cover his exposed neck.  </p><p> </p><p>“W-what t-the fuck are you doing?!” Taeyong was a stuttering mess now. His neck gone red from the embarrassment. Eyes blown wide, lips parted as he couldn’t say what he was trying to say. &amp; Jaehyun found it cute. Who would’ve thought the most feared mafia would be a stuttering mess just because of a few kisses. Well, none. Jaehyun had been after Taeyong for a long time now. Bothering him in every occasion to get Taeyong’s attention. But now that Jaehyun saw this side of Taeyong, he was gonna make sure that he would be the only one to see this side of  Taeyong. In this moment of thinking he didn’t even notice when Taeyong clutched his blade in his left hand. So it was a total luck when he somehow dodged the sharp silver blade Taeyong threw toward him. Well he couldn’t really dodged it, the blade slightly touched his shoulder. Jaehyun was shocked, with wide eyes he looked back at Taeyong who wasn’t a stuttering mess anymore. His eyes were ice cold, Jaehyun felt like Taeyong’s cold gaze could pierce through him. “It was intentional. Not a miss. So I’d suggest you to stay within your limits Jung.” Taeyong’s voice sent shiver down Jaehyun’s spine. This was the Taeyong everyone feared. Even if Jaehyun felt a bit intimated he hid it well with a smug smile of his. Taeyong felt his patience running out, “The deal is off Jung. So get the fuck out before I dip my blade in your throat.” Taeyong’s voice was deadly. But Jaehyun could care less when he had already set his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“okay okay! I’m leaving prin-” Taeyong gave Jaehyun a look before Jaehyun could continue “-sorry, Tae. But… I promise u one thing. Whether that blade gets dipped into my throat or not, I’m taking you out on a dinner date next Friday.” With that Jung Jaehyun left the room with a cute (read smug) dimple smile, but not before sending a wink toward Taeyong. Just as he left, Taeyong felt like he lost all the energy as his body slumped down on the couch beside him. A worried Yuta burst in asking what happened. He just shrugged as he told Yuta the deal was off with the Jung’s, well at least for now. He was sure that damned dimple Jung’s gonna come again. &amp; he knew really well that it wouldn’t be for the deal actually. </p><p> </p><p>Later that night Taeyong replayed all those scenes that took place few hours before. &amp; he reached to a conclusion that,  </p><p><em> Jung Jaehyun was an idiot </em>, </p><p>Before he fell asleep with a small smile on his face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me here ~</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/yrrosoban">Nabo’s here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>